Receiver type hitch assemblies are widely used for numerous applications: towing trailers, cargo racks, bicycle racks, tents, hoists, and more. There are SAE established weight rating and classes: Class I, II, III, and IV. Some manufacturers even use a class V designation, but this is not an SAE standard. These classes vary in physical dimensions and material strengths. All of these hitch assemblies have three parts: 1, a receiver—a square tube with a reinforcing lip around the rearward opening to absorb the loads from the trailer—firmly attached to the tow vehicle; 2, a draw bar, (ball mount, rack mount, mount), that is square and may be of tubular or solid construction, that fits inside the receiver and carries the applied load; and 3, a hitch pin that passes thru holes in the receiver walls and a hole in the draw bar to secure the draw bar in place. The draw bar and hitch pin are easily inserted into and removed from the receiver to facilitate interchangeability. The resultant problem of all these hitches is that the draw bar and hitch pin are loose inside the receiver, allowing it to move up/down, left/right, and in/out as the load forces are applied to the draw bar. This action causes wear and tear on the hitch components, leading to some instability, possible failures, and noise. There have been numerous patents issued for inventions proposed to address the problems. Some use a screw and threaded attachment that, when tightened, bias the draw bar against the inside of the receiver. Some of the prior art patents require no modifications to the existing components, however many of the patents disclosed highly modified draw bars that wedge themselves into the receiver along a single axis. The intention of the instant invention is to address the problems cited without modification to existing components, thereby preserving the SAE ratings and allowing use of existing standardized components.